guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
GWAIN
You all know how difficult it can be to come up with an interesting name, well, we were unable to come up with one, so we ended up being "Guild Without An Interesting Name", also known as "GWAIN". We aim to be a guild for the more mature players in the game. We are close-knit group and expect at least a show of face with the rest of the group when a member comes online. A simple "Hi All" would do. We would become concerned about your health if this did not happen. Hierarchy Standard Ranks *'Leader:' Guild representative. Functions as an officer. *'Officer:' Officers choose when to promote a keeper to this position, and both keepers and officers take part in the selection process. Officers have the last word in all decisions. Officers are the only members to have assign and dismiss rights. Currently there are only four Offices and this number is likely to stay stable. Those of the Protector and Reservist rank are excellent guild examples and are trusted with making the decisions that run the guild. *'Protector:' Has been a "Guard" for over two month, accumulated 20,000 experience points for the guild, and has had a vote passed by the current Officers and Protector. These members have also helped defend the honour of the guild by helping to protect the guild Perceptors or done other deeds to forward the guilds goals, at least 10 times. *'Reservist:' Has been a "Guard" for over two month, accumulated 20,000 experience points for the guild, and has had a vote passed by the current Officers and Protector. These members have not had the honour of defending the guilds honour at least 10 time. It would also be nice if all members that have reached this point subscribe to the guild mailing list, as policy decision and other guild matter are often discussed and decided on the mailing list. As always and in all things the mailing list is open to all members. *'Guard:' Has been a part of the guild for twenty or more days, accumulated 10000 experience points for the guild, and has been voted to stay by the Protector, Reservist and Officers. Our requirements are simple, mature outlook and a "nice person" will get u in. Bellow this point members can be banished with out warning to make place for new members, this will happen from least active members first. Above this point members will not be banished without a full vote from'' Officers, Protector and Reservist and the member will be part of that proses. *'Servant:' This rank is for alternate characters of current members. Servants are expendable; the least active servant is banished when space is needed for a new member. This is also the highest level that "free to play" can achieve in the guild. *'Apprentice:' Has gone out with two or more officers and is currently running with other members of the guild for an interview/mob bashing session. Has been a part of the guild for 15 days accumulated 3000 experience points for the guild. The "interview/mob bashing session" is not a formal session but more just time together chatting to see if u like us and we u. *'On Approval:' These members are subject to a 15 day trial period before becoming Apprentice. 'Specialised Ranks. *Treasurer:' As the guild is currently not collecting funds this position is filled by our market researcher and price tracker. *'Manufacturer:' Are for members that have a profession of above 50th lvl, and do not fit into any of the other ranks. *'Diplomat:' In time of war or alliance negotiation these members are involved in direct contact with other guilds, at these time these members have the highest ranks and must be ahead to at all times in all matter related to the current negotiations. These players are also the only players to interact with said guild/s. *'Secretary:' This is a volunteer position from Guard rank up. This person will be responsible in helping the Officers up to date with guild admin like who is coming up for promotions etc... this rank is also held by person members making a special contribution to the guild such as running the website or mailing list. *'Recruiting Officer:' This is an honour position and it has two functions, one this person has recruited the most members, and this person has a a say in Promoting On Approval and Apprentice members. This rank i think needs to be rethought. *'Deserteur:' Are applied to members that have not been seen or heard from for the space of one month, these members will stay at this rank for a space of one month and at that time will be dropped to On Approval and subject to dismissal for new comers. *'Nusance:' Members holding this rank are currently up for review to been kicked or demoted. *'Penitent:' Members that have been on Nusance but cleared on condition they behave. 'Generic Ranks. Give us a reason why u should hold these ranks and we will make it so. *Breeder:' and no u cant have it if u think u the most sexiest in the guild. ''Then again why not. *'Scout:' I serve as a knowledgebase. If you've got a question concerning the game be it tactics, a region, equipment, game mechanisms... ask me. What I don't already know, I find out ;) -DyvimZard- *'Spy:' *'Torturer:' Requirements New members must be level 20 or above, and display the maturity of a real-life age of around 20+. Apologies to younger players, but our banter and cameraderie do not mesh well with those in their pre- or early teens. Also note that if too much of an immature nature is displayed by a member, that member can be dissmised after a hearing. New members must also pass through a fighting/interview session. In a nut shell, hang with us through a few mobs, see if u like us, see if we like u, much the same as an "appy" for a bike club. We value personality, camaraderie, and a sense of humor over any other trait, and will only admit members who can contribute to our close-knit bond. We also are looking for go getters and pl that are willing to put work into the guilds goals. Rules All members will be able to assign how much experience percentage they are willing to give to the guild. Besides immature behaviour on the guild channel, spamming on the channel is also a no no. You can tell us that you are looking for something or that you have something for sale, but then move on, we have read it and will respond if we want to. In-guild fighting on the guild channel? No, sort it out with the person with whom you have an argument, the rest of us are not interested and do not want to be drawn into it. Other then that we very much a very casual and relaxed group with an anything goes and helpfull attitude, where if u a guild member of any rank then u have a standard invite to all activity's, just rock up u are invited. Yip and thats it. Play nice kids. Current Activities Currently we have three "Guild Party" nights. If u in the guild u have an invite. As most guild members team up every night anyway these night have largly fallen away and been replaced by team goals *'Alt Monday:' Is for playing the alts (our servants) or for new ideas, this is an anything-goes night. *'Wacky Wednesday:' Having started off as a team Gobball hunt, this is now a hunt for anything, help fellow members with quests it is, or more importantly, a chance to bond, test tactics and just have fun. *'Guild Thunder:' Its one night pl, ur night to make the guild the biggest badest mean ass thing out there. Note: Members are not bound in stone to join these however we usually have a lot of fun on these nights. next on the cards are as following. *'Wabbit Castle' *'Skeleton Dungeon' *'Black Smith Dungeon' and of course Theddi and his eternal annoying quest to enter (and complete eddi) the Black Smith Dungeon. GWAIN is Recruiting If you are interested in joining, please contact one of the following members between 19:00 to 00:00 DUT. *Diva-x *GifAppeltjie (between 5:30am and 6:30am DUT) *Hwarf (currently a late night player -EU-) *Shyfly *Theddi Category: Guild Category: Rushu Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds